Conventionally, mass spectrometers having an ability to perform mass spectrometry analysis on a to-be-measured sample including a reference sample with high accuracy have been used.
Specifically, in such a mass spectrometer, a sample having a known reference value of a mass-to-charge ratio of a peak obtained through mass spectrometry analysis is used as a reference sample. In the mass spectrometer, mass spectrometry analysis is performed on a to-be-measured sample including a reference sample, thereby generating mass spectrum data. Next, an actual measured value of a mass-to-charge ratio of a peak of the reference sample included in the mass spectrum data is detected, and a deviation (error) caused in the analysis operation is calculated as a correction value by comparison between the actual measured value and the reference value. Then, the mass spectrum data is corrected based on the correction value, thereby generating accurate mass spectrum data. A user causes analysis to be performed based on such corrected mass spectrum data to achieve analysis with high accuracy (see, for example, Patent Document 1 below).
In a case where such a mass spectrometer is used, the user presets a mass-to-charge ratio range corresponding to an analysis range. Then, the mass spectrometer generates (acquires) mass spectrum data in the mass-to-charge ratio range thus set.